The Blue Flame Jade Dargon:Defender of the Avatar?
by BlackFoxGirl
Summary: An ancient scroll prophesies the arrival of a blue dragon. This dragon holds the 4 elemental powers that can turn the tide of a great war, just like the Avatar. But is this dragon good or evil?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do _not _own any of the Avatar characters except for Alana. The original characters belong to the respective owner(s).

**__**

The Blue Dragon

Defender of the Avatar?

"Alana! Wake up, honey. Time to go to school. Wake up. Te dijo que usted no queria a alevantar hoy (trans. I told you that you didn't want to wake up today.) Get up."

The teenage girl begrudgingly got up out of the nice, warm bed to start her usual morning routine. It was the start of another school year and she wasn't looking forward to it. Alana never really liked school. She wanted to be free without having to suffer the consequences of not having a job; all she wanted was to be at one with nature and her inner self. But, alas, that could only be a dream for this was the real world; you can't dream silly dreams in the real world. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She had mid-back length, curly black hair with blonde highlights and a reddish tint at the front. She also had olive-tan skin and forest green eyes. Alana was also on the short side; about 5'41/2". She had a little natural roll of fat on the belly that she would like to get rid of. The teen female looked at herself in the mirror and was disgusted with what she saw. "You really are a freak, you nerd," she said to herself in the mirror.She sneered at thegirl in the mirror and went to take a shower.After a few minutes, she finished her routine and started to eat breakfast. She looked outside her window as she ate her toast and said, " It's waaaaaaay too early for this." As evidence of that, she yawned a big yawn. The sky was still dark outside.

Alana finished eating her breakfast, went to her car with her school things and started up the car. Soon she was on the road to her high school, but she was still yawning. As she drove, she still continued to yawn and forced her eyes to stay open. "Man, it really is too early for this," she said as she neared her destination. Her eyes grew heavier and heavier as if a heavy metal weight was put on them.

All of a sudden, a warm purple, glittery mist filled her nostrils and she became so drowsy she had to summon all her strength just to keep her eyes open. The young teen then thought she was dreaming for she heard a ghostly voice thatwhispered to her, "You are the one to help me, young woman from another world." "What in the wor,". Alana never got to finish her sentence for her eyes shut completely and her car smashed into the school's concrete, outdoor announcement board. Flames erupted and engulfed the engine.The flames lept and danced as ifthey werebeginning a dance of death.The plexiglass started to melt as the flames increased with temperature threatening to char the car and its driver. But the funny thing is that the flames will never touch the human flesh that was supposed to be inside, with its fiery claws, for the body disappeared completely. The police would have a hard time explaining this scenario.


	2. Ch2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original Avatar characters or anything else, just Alana. PLEASE DON'T SUE!**

_**The Blue Flame Jade Dragon: Defender of the Avatar**?_

**_Ch.2_**

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself.

The girl was still in an unconscious state of mind, like a blurry dream sequence. The snowflakes fell gently on her bare arms, as if almost kissing them. The sky wasn't pure blue like a normal sky but pure white. She was lying on something cold but since she couldn't move she couldn't see what it was. The feeling the enveloped her was unlike any other. The feeling wasn't panic, happiness, anger or calm, she was simply being there. Simply being. But a second feeling was there too. The feeling of utter loneliness. No one was around to tell her that she was alright, let alone tell her where she was. She was simply...alone.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind swept all around her. The wind was so frigid and strong that she awoke within an instant. Within her vision was a huge...ICEBERG!

"An iceberg? **Where** the HECK AM I?" Her hands which were palms facing the sky, turned down to feel what possibly what the surface. "An ice patch!" It indeed was a floating ice patch. "Ok, I really need to sit up now to see where I am." Alana attempted to sit up slowly careful not to damage anything. Her head moved alright; it could move left and right. She then attempted to move her arms; they worked fine, as well. Then she lifted her whole upper body up rather slowly looked all around her. What she saw totally frightened and shocked her.

The whole area was nothing but frigid sea water and enormous icebergs. Another strong gust of wind enveloped her and she shivered. It really felt like she was the only person alive. She didn't like the cold too much and neither loneliness. Then a horrifying thought came rushing into her young mind. 'What if I'm NEVER found?' she screamed in her head. She started pulling her hair out of utter fear. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE HERE!" Then, for some strange reason, she felt a relaxing calm embrace her. Alana felt no fear.

'_Raise up your arm. That is all you have to do, chosen one. Trust me and all will be fine.' _a voice whispered to her so quietly she had to be completely still to hear it. It was like listening to a gentle spring breeze. "Might as well." She did as the voice had to and raised her arm reaching toward the sky.

All of a sudden, a large blue flame that resembled a good-sized inferno erupted from her hand but the strange thing was that it hardly hurt at all. Just a small tingle. "HOLY CAT! How did I do that!"

A few seconds later, something appeared in the distance. It appeared to be...

And that's all for today. Yeah, I know a cliffie. You'll just have to wait and read the next chapter to see who it is in the distance.


End file.
